Convince Me
by DeliriousKris
Summary: Drabble: Alternate ending to Buffy and Angel's relationship.


Fandom: BtVS

Season: 3

Timeline: The Prom

Characters: Angel/ Buffy

* * *

It seemed like after nearly every patrol, Buffy found herself cayching a few z's in a post-slayage nap. Usually the ones after a larger fight were the better ones, but the ones spent in Angel's mansion were the best. She seemed to sleep better when Angel was around, mostly because even though she was the Slayer and he was a vampire, he made her feel safer. Like while he was around nothing bad could ever touch her.

* * *

The petite blonde slowly opened her eyes after a nap and she rolled on to her back. She was in Angel's room and on his bed, but he wasn't in the room. Buffy pulled the blanket back that Angel must have placed over her while she was sleeping and she moved out of the room. It only took a second for Buffy to find Angel sitting over by the fireplace, setting a small piece of wood indo the fire. Buffy knew Angel could probably feel her presence, but she walked up behind him silently anyways. She then quickly looped both arms around his neck and leaned on to him with a small smile.

Angel reached up and placed a hand on Bufy's arms, then turned his head to look at her. "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course," the Slayer responded before moving around so she was in front of Angel. Before sitting down, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "I'm with you."

The vampire slid away from Buffy's arms and he returned her light kiss. "Good."

Angel looked to the fire beside them, then back to the Slayer. "I didn't want you to get cold."

Buffy smiled "Thank you." she moved closer to Angel and moved her arms back up towards Angel's neck.

Once the blonde touched Angel's shoulders, Angel moved his hands up and took her wrists in his hands, setting them back down. "Buffy, I need to tell you something."

A worried look overcame Buffy's face, "What is it?"

Angel stood up with a small sigh and he took a few steps away. "It's been on my mind since Christmas." he started. "When we were walking in the snow."

Buffy smiled and nodded as if showing she remembered. "What about it?"

"You deserve more than I can give you." Angel told her, turning to look in her perfect green eyes. "You deserve to be with someone that can love you, someone who can take you for a walk in the sunlight and have a family with you."

A look of confusion and shock twisted the Slayer's face. "No..." she shook her head and moved towards Angel. "I don't want anyone else. I don't need any of that. I mean, you're talking about a family? I couldn't even keep a goldfish alive."

"It might not seem important now, but in a few years you'll want it all, and I can't give you any of it. I can't have children, Buffy I can't even make love to you without losing my soul."

Buffy's confusion turned to sadness and she shook her head "I don't care Angel! Look at me, look at my future. I'm the Slayer, and I've got a future or war and death. I need you. You're like...like the light at the end of the tunnel. I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I can't stay with you."

"You can't mean that."

Angel nodded "I mean every syllable. Buffy I'd die for you over and over. But I can't offer you the life a girl your age should have. You should be enjoying life, not having me to hold you back."

"Newsflash, I'm the Slayer! I don't get the luxury of a normal life. I'd love to be staying up late Friday nights with my friends reading magazines and watching movies, then going for hot chocolate Saturday morning. Instead I have to fight and keep my friends safe."

"Well then at least you can have a normal boyfriend who can give you what I can't."

"What _can't_ you give me?! You've already given me the world, what else is there to give? The moon and a side of the sun?"

Angel frowned slightly "Buffy please, this isn't easy for me either."

"Then don't do it." the Slayer pleaded. "Just, stop now and we can forget this ever happened. We can go back and sit by the fire a-"

"Buffy..." Angel cut her off. "I'm trying to be strong about this, for the both of us."

The Slayer's eyes started to water and she turned away from Angel.

Angel moved behind Buffy and set his hands on her shoulders. "Please, just..."

Buffy spun around and looked to Angel's eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me it's over and I can never be with you again Angel." she demanded. "I can't live knowing we could be together, so tell me you hate me."

The vampire stood silently for a moment, then responded "I'll always love you. Until the day I die."

"Tell me we're through. Say it Angel! Convince me...make me think that's what you really want." she continued.

Angel looked down.

"You can't even tell me that you don't want to be with me." Buffy told him. "How will I be able to live my life and see you every day knowing wh-"

"I'm leaving." Angel cut in, lifting his eyes to hers. "After you graduate. When the Mayor is gone and we win, I'm leaving."

"Where will you go?"

"I have no clue, but I can't stay here."

More tears started rolling down Buffy's cheeks as she burried her face in her hands, sitting on the arm of Angel's couch.

Angel watched Buffy for a moment before turning to his room to keep from breaking down as well.

It tore his insides apart to see her crying over him, but he knew what he was doing. It was better for Buffy, even if she couldn't see it now. She'd be able to get married and have a family and a sucessful life, and that was what Angel wanted her to have. A normal, happy life. Even if it meant he was out of the picture; for good.


End file.
